The Road Less Traveled By
by sammysgirl719
Summary: Some people wish that they could start over and live their lives completely different. At six years old, Sam Winchester got that chance.


The Road Less Traveled By (Sam's POV)

My life isn't perfect. Far from it. There have been more downs than ups. But even though my life isn't the apple pie life everyone wishes they had, I know it could be a lot worse. My brother, Dean, and I have been trained by our father to hunt the Supernatural. Our mission in life is to find and destroy the demon that killed our mother 22 years ago. You may be wondering how we know our mother was killed by something Supernatural. You see, our mother did when our house mysteriously caught fire. She died in my nursery. But this was no ordinary fire. Our father was asleep in the living room when he heard her scream. He ran to my nursery to find her pinned to the ceiling. He watched in horror as she magically burst into flames and die right before his eyes.

But that's not the only reason we know she didn't die at the hands of a human. Shortly after the fire, while our neighbors were gathering in the street, our father sat with my brother and I on the hood of our car. While he watched the firefighters extinguish the flames engulfing our house, our father glanced up to my bedroom window, and saw something that sent a chill up his spine. What he saw was a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes looking angrily down at us. And then it disappeared. From that moment on our father knew what he had to do.

So, some people would say that my life is as horrible as it gets, but I know for a fact that I could be living a worse life. How?

Because I have lived one.

Now, I know this may sound confusing, but once I tell my story, you'll understand. You see, my father and my brother love me very much, as I them. But that's not how it was before. The first life I lived, everything started the night of my 6 month birthday, the night my mother died. After her death, my dad completely fell apart. He packed up everything we had left and moved my brother and I to a town called Cedar Falls, Iowa. My father became a drunk. A mean drunk. Every night he would beat my bother and I unmercifully. For 6 long years we lived in fear of our father, and endured not only physical pain, but emotional pain as well. I always knew that my father would take things too far. And one day, he did. And it cost my brother his life.

Our father as arrested for child abuse and murder and was sentenced to 50 years without parole. I was sent to a foster home not too far from the house that I used to live in. My new parents were nice enough, but I would rather have had my brother.

There was a patch of woods behind my new house, so one day, I decided to explore it. As I walked deeper and deeper into the woods, I began to hear a female voice sing. It was a beautiful, smooth, and clear voice. I followed the voice and soon came upon a small clearing. In the middle of this clearing sat a girl of about 16 wearing a short, black dress. Her back was towards me, so I couldn't see her face. She was still singing what sounded like a Latin song. In her hands dangled a gold pocket watch. As soon as I stepped foot inside the clearing, she stopped singing, then slowly stood up. She turned around to face me, and I saw that she had beautiful, bright eyes whose color were a mix of blue and green. Her hair was a little past shoulder length and was the same dark brown color as mine. I just stood there and stared until she said, "Hello Samuel." I asked her how she knew my name, but she said that didn't matter. She said her name was Abigail, and that she could help me.

I must of looked confused because she explained that she had special powers. She had the power to go back in time and change the past. I was a little sceptical, but decided to go along with it. I asked her, if that was true, if she could take me back a couple of days before my brother died, so that I could save him. She chuckled lightly and said she could do better than that. She could take me all the way back to the night my mother died. My hopes rose as I asked her if she could save my mother. They fell when she told me no. We were dealing with a very powerful demon whose powers were far greater than hers. But she could change my past so that I could live a somewhat better life than I did before. Actually, I would be the one changing my past. She would only be giving me the opportunity. I asked what I had to do. She told me she would take me back to my nursery on that fateful night. When the clock struck 12:00 midnight, I would need to go to my bedroom window, and look down at my family below. Once I did that, everything would take care of itself. I was very confused at this point, and I asked her how that would do anything. But she said I would find out with time.

Abigail then asked me if I understood, and if I was ready. I told her, confidently, yes. She then took my hand and opened her pocket watch. Bright white light emited from the watch and the images of the forest around us melted away. When the light departed, I found myself in a dark room. I looked to middle of the room and saw a crib with a baby in it. I knew that the baby was me. It was then that I realized that I was alone. Abigail was not with me. All of a sudden the room became icy cold, and a dark figure appeared beside my crib. I know now that it was the demon who killed my mother.

The events that followed passed by in a blur. My mother ran in to find this creature hanging over my crib. She let out a loud, piercing scream, and I had to watch as she was slammed into the wall and drug up to the ceiling. I had to watch as my father ran in, find her pinned to the ceiling, and watch in horror as she burst into flames. My father then grabbed me and ran out into the hall. The demon had long since fled. It seemed like I stood there forever, comprehending what had happened. While I was still in thought, the clock struck midnight. I moved over to my bedroom window, and glanced down. There, I saw my family sitting on the hood of our car. I looked to my father, and all the memories of the horrible things our father did to my brother and I came flooding back. Anger started boiling inside me, making my body burn. I had never felt anger like this before.

Just when I thought I was going to explode, Abigail stepped up beside me and said, "It is done." I asked her again how this did anything, but got the same answer as before. I would find out with time. I would be reborn at the age of 6 months old to live my new life. But then she told me something that made me feel cold. She said I, and only I, would always remember everything that happened. I would always remember all the horrible things my father did to my brother and I, how he took my brother's life, and how I was sent to live with strangers I had never met before. I would always remember the horrible life I lived before.

So here I am now, 22 years old and hunting with my brother to find our father and the demon. And I have never told them. Though sometimes I wonder that of I did, it would explain some things. Like why I find bars repulsive and why I don't drink very much. Or why I spent most of my life angry at our father. But I know they would never truly understand. You see, for a long time, I still didn't see how I changed anything. But now I know. The thing is, in my first life, my father never saw anything in my bedroom window when he glanced up at it. But when I began my second life, he did. And now it explains everything.

So why do I not tell them? Because they just wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand how this girl could go back in time to the night our mother died and not save her, even though Abigail explained why. They wouldn't understand that I have abilities far more powerful than premonitions. Our mother was killed by a demon, there's no doubt about that. But they wouldn't understand that the dark figure with the glowing yellow eyes my father saw in my bedroom window so many years ago, was me.


End file.
